Retrouvailles
by Mymy33
Summary: Ma 1ere fic ! Iruka en a marre de Kakashi et de son attitude. Mais n'est-ce pas pour cacher quelque chose ?


Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voilà ma première fic sur un kakairu, je trouve se couple vraiment trop mignon. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci de me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez je cherche à m'améliorer !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

Retrouvailles

Kakashi Hatake, jonin de 26 ans et chef de l'équipe 7 contenant Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Utchiwa et… et Naruto Uzumaki.

- Raaaah !!!!

Iruka n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cette phrase depuis près de trois heures maintenant.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon Dieu de tous les jonins présents à Konoha il fallait que ce soit Kakashi qui prenne en charge Naruto. Bon d'accord c'est un puissant ninja, peut-être le meilleur des jonins présents mais… Mais il est trop sévère ! "

Iruka tourné tout ça dans sa tête depuis trop longtemps et finit par exploser :

- Raaaaaah !!! Alors d'abord il leur fait le coup des clochettes, bon alors là d'accord Naruto s'en est sorti, mais bon… Et puis après il continue sa mission alors qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est Zabuza leur adversaire et les risques qu'encourent ses élèves. Et maintenant monsieur Kakashi veut les envoyer à l'examen des chunins, non mais…

Iruka hurlait tout seul dans sa chambre comme un fou.

- Se sont plus tes élèves, se sont les miens, les miens tu m'entends, dit Iruka en imitant la voix de Kakashi. Non mais je te jure, reprit-il dans sa propre voix, pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Iruka se tourna alors vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et cria en regardant l'horizon comme si Kakashi pouvait l'entendre :

- Eh bien quoi, ça ne te donne pas le droit de les envoyer se faire explosé la figure aux examens de sélection. Tu fais ça uniquement pour te débarrasser de Naruto hein ? Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui alors tu fais ça pour me faire souffrir indirectement hein ? De toute façon c'est tout ce que tu sais faire depuis qu'on est plus ensemble. Depuis, je rate toujours tout dans mes liens affectifs avec mes amants, mes amis, même Mizuki et passer du mauvais côté, et là Naruto. Tu te venges c'est ça hein Kakashi ? Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi…

Iruka était tombé à genoux sur le sol et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il continua dans un murmure :

- Kakashi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu les envoies à cet examen ? Tu restes froid et stoïque en ma présence pourquoi ? Tu ne laisses paraître aucun sentiment ni d'affection ni de haine tu…Iruka pris l'oreiller sur son lit et le balança sur sa fenêtre en criant, tu n'es plus qu'un jonin d'élite, un sale ninja copieur.

Iruka se leva d'un bon.

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à rester avec cette équipe 7, je m'en fou complètement de toute façon je n'ai pas d'élèves favori et je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu m'es totalement indifférent. Parfaitement I-N-D-I-F-F-E-R-E-N-T, articula Iruka, et je ne me mets pas non plus dans tous mes états pour ça !

Iruka s'arrêta soudain quand il aperçu l'heure qu'indiquer son réveil.

- 23h30, dit-il, comment ça 23h30 ? Ne me dîtes pas que ça fait trois heures que je hurle dans ma chambre à cause de… de cet abruti !!! Non, non, reprit-il plus calmement, il ne faut pas t'énerver mon petit Iruka, tout va bien, il faut te détendre.

Iruka s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

"Du calme, il faut trouver un bon moyen d'évacuer"

Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes le temps de réfléchir, puis il les ouvra d'un coup en s'écriant :

- Je sais ! Je vais aller aux sources thermales, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'y ai pas été. En plus à cette heure-ci il n'y a jamais personne.

Iruka se leva :

- C'est décidé, je file aux sources.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ahhh, fit Iruka en sentant l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps. Y a pas à dire, ça fait un bien fou, et dire que je n'y suis pas allé depuis au moins six mois, être prof ce n'est pas de tout repos. En tout cas, j'avais raison il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci.

Le chunin ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau bénéfique masser son corps. Il resta ainsi, dans la même position plusieurs minutes, tous ses muscles se relâchaient, sa colère de tout à l'heure s'envola peu à peu pour laisser place à une belle sérénité. Finalement Kakashi n'était pas si sévère que ça, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Iruka n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Clack !

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Un homme venait d'arriver.

"Tiens, pensa Iruka en ouvrant les yeux pour voir le nouvel arrivant, je ne pensais vraiment croiser quelqu'un d'autre. Je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir ? "

L'homme s'avança, il mesurait dans les 1m80, des chevaux gris, une peau d'une blancheur éclatante, ses traits étaient fins et délicats, mais puissants, il marchait d'un pas lent et las.

" Mais… non c'est… "

Iruka n'en revenait pas, il y avait plusieurs habitants assez loufoques à Konhoa pour venir prendre un bain aux sources thermales à 23h30, en pleine nuit. Mais là, il avait fallut que cela tombe sur Lui !!! Kakashi Hatake !!! Bien sûr Kakashi avait toujours des idées tordues, et un esprit si bizarre qu'il ferait tomber un psy en syncope, mais… mais pourquoi AUJOURD'HUI !!! Kakashi s'approcha du bassin qui laissait s'échapper d'épaisse vapeur d'eau chaude.

- Oh ! Tiens on dirait bien que je ne suis pas tout seul, déclara le ninja d'élite d'un ton d'une parfaite innocence.

- Oui, il semblerait, répondit le chunin froidement.

Kakashi enleva la serviette qui était autour sa taille, et se glissa dans l'eau à quelques mètres d'Iruka. Une serviette remplaçait son masque, et le bandeau de Konoha cachait son puissant sharingan. Le ninja copieur se retourna et prit un livre sur le bord du bassin, qu'il avait apporté, intitulé « Les tactiques du batifolage volume 2 ». Il commença sa lecture, et un lourd et pesant silence s'installa.

Iruka en avait plus qu'assez de Kakashi et de ses méthodes, et il devait le lui dire. Lui dire que Naruto n'était encore qu'un enfant, et qu'il lui faisait prendre trop de risques, qu'il était trop sévère, qu'il lui sortait par les yeux avec son air de je m'en foutisme, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et à assouvir ses désirs et que c'était entièrement sa faute si leur histoire s'était terminée. Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir couché avec cette sale petite gourgandine, même s'il avait trop bu, et que sa mission de filature n'en terminait pas, et qu'il était fatigué de courir le pays du feu depuis deux mois.

" Merde ! Quand on est fatigué, on dort ! On ne va pas faire une partie de jambe en l'air ! "

Iruka s'énervait, il sentait la colère montait en lui, et cette envie de tout déballait au principal concerné qui avait eu le culot de venir aujourd'hui aux sources à 23h30. Iruka devait tout lui dire, pour que Kakashi comprenne enfin qu'il était allé trop loin non seulement avec Naruto, mais aussi avec lui, Iruka. Le chunin se retourna vers son foutu supérieur hiérarchique, toujours plongé dans son bouquin érotique, il semblait si tranquille.

" Tout lui balançait ! Tout lui dire ! Il doit sûrement être fatigué ses muscles sont tendus. Dis lui ! Dis lui ! Il n'a peut-être pas fait exprès de venir en même temps que toi… Si Naruto est blessé ce sera de sa faute ! Sa faute ! Son corps est si… Et son visage… Tu dois lui parler ! Tu vas lui parler ! Ce masque pourquoi il ne l'enlève pas ? Iruka hurle ! Hurle ! "

- KAKASHI !!!

Iruka appris par le regard stupéfait de son voisin de bain qu'il venait de hurler comme un dingue.

- Heu… oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas Iruka ?questionna le jonin, comme si de rien n'était.

Iruka resta planté là sans rien dire, pendant un temps qui lui parut infini.

" Dis lui ! Dis lui ! Dis lui ! "

Puis il finit par bredouiller fébrilement :

- Heu… heu… heu…t-t-ton visage… tu…tu…tu… m-m-même aux sources tu…tu… le… caches.

Le jonin ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis déclara joyeusement en rigolant :

- Et oui, que veux-tu, on ne change pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Heu… heu… oui, oui, répondit bêtement Iruka.

C'était pas possible d'être si nul, non mais franchement c'était quoi cette réplique débile ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait une fixation sur son visage ? D'accord c'est vrai que lorsque Iruka l'avait vu pour la première fois il en était resté tout ébloui tellement il était beau, mais quand même. Pourquoi est-ce que la vue du jonin l'avait laissé sans voix, incapable de tout lui déballer. Iruka ressasser tout ça dans sa tête, il avait envie de hurler, mais chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers son ancien amant, tous ses soucis s'en allait. Kakashi.

" J'aimerais tellement que cet incident ne soit pas arriver. Merde, Iruka t'avais qu'à lui pardonner cet écart, tu aurais sûrement fait la même chose à sa place. Toi et ta foutu jalousie ! Elle finira par te consumer. Tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais à cause de ça ! Heu… minute l'homme que tu aimais ? Mais… mais… non ! J'ai vraiment dis ça ! Oups ! "

Iruka sentit une petite teinte rouge monter sur ses pommettes. Il avait vraiment pensé une telle chose, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'était logique, sa colère excessive contre le jonin, son incapacité à contrôler ses sentiments lorsqu'il le voyait avec un homme ou une femme, sa joie mélangé à sa colère quand il avait appris que ça allait être lui le sensei de Naruto, cette boule au ventre, si douloureuse, quand on lui avait dit qu'il avait été blessé face à Zabuza. Iruka s'en voulait à présent, il devrait plutôt s'excuser pour son attitude de ce matin face à l'hokage, cette hargne, envers Kakashi il la devait à une chose aussi stupide et simple que…que de la jalousie.

" Mon Dieu je… je suis toujours amoureux de lui ! Mais… mais c'est pas possible, je suis en train de rougir. Non ! Non ! Non ! Je… je suis en train d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un… EX ! Iruka t'es malade, complètement malade. Ressaisis- toi merde ! Ton corps est de plus en plus chaud, non ! Dis quelque chose n'importe quoi, un truc débile ! "

- Heu…Kakashi, dit timidement le chunin qui sentait que le contrôle de son propre corps lui échappait totalement, je… je voulais te dire que…

- CLACK.

Un homme venait soudain de sortir des vestiaires dans un grand fracas. Il se précipita si rapidement dans l'eau, qu'il eu à peine le temps d'enlever sa serviette. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux ninjas, il se rua sur Iruka et se colla à lui.

- Hé ! fit le chunin

- Je vous en prie accepter d'être mon petit ami, lui demanda l'homme, les yeux suppliants plongés dans ceux du professeur.

- Q-quoi ? répondit Iruka abasourdit en essayant de se décoller de l'étranger

- Oh, surtout ne vous en faites pas c'est juste pour quelques instants, le temps que me débarrasse d'un gêneur. Je vous en supplie aidez-moi.

L'homme se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'un Iruka complètement pris au dépourvu.

- Heu…heu…mais…mais c'est que…je…heu…

- Hé ! Kaname !

Un autre homme venait d'apparaître à la porte des vestiaires, il était grand, bronzé, des cheveux d'un noir de nuit.

- Kaname qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je ne pensais pas te voir aux sources à cette heure-ci.

- Tu parles, chuchota ledit Kaname, il me colle aux fesses depuis une semaine

Iruka regarda l'homme fermement accroché à lui, des yeux suppliants, puis l'homme s'approchant d'eux, et ainsi de suite ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Iruka n'aimait pas se genre de plan, mais en bon ninja compatissant il finit par lâcher :

- Bon d'accord, je vois.

- Merci, répondit Kaname, vous me sauvez la vie.

Kaname colla son visage à celui du chunin un peu gêné, et s'adressa à l'autre homme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là River ? Tu m'espionnes encore ?

- Non, mais je…, River s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Kaname collé au corps d'un parfait inconnu, qui faisait tout pour rester calme et stoïque.

- Qui c'est ce type, reprit River d'un ton sec et tranchant.

- Oh ! Ce type comme tu dis, lui répondit Kaname comme si de rien n'était, eh bien c'est mon petit ami.

- Ton petit ami, répéta River menaçant

- Oui je t'avais bien dis que j'avais un petit ami non ?

- Oui mais… enfin vu que je ne l'avais vu je pensais que…

- Que quoi, coupa Kaname, que je t'avais menti pour me débarrasser de toi ?

- Non mais…, répondit River devenu timide tout à coup

- Eh bien je suis navré de te décevoir mais j'ai vraiment un petit ami et là tu nous déranges. Il faut t'y faire on est plus ensemble tu m'entends, plus ensemble.

Arrête de me suivre partout et de chercher la petite bête, accepte la vérité telle qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas…

Kaname se retourna vers le chunin et lui fit signe de se présenter.

- Heu… Iruka, répondit le concerné qui avait l'étrange impression qu'un discours semblable lui avait été dédié un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

River une étrange impression sur le visage se tue un long moment, puis regarda Iruka droit dans les yeux et affirma d'un ton rempli de détermination et de tristesse :

- Iruka !

- Oui, dit le chunin hésitant

- Je…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Pardon.

River salua Iruka humblement, puis retourna vers Kakashi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début, toujours plongé dans son livre.

- Et pardon à vous aussi monsieur de vous avoir importuné avec mes histoires dans votre lecture.

Il se retourna vers Kaname

- Je ne te suivrais plus Kaname, pardon.

River disparut dans les vestiaires.

- Ahhh ! fit Kaname en lâchant Iruka et en sortant de l'eau. Merci, mille fois merci Iruka.

- Heu…de rien.

- Je vous suis redevable, vous avez parfaitement bien joué votre rôle.

" Tu parles, pensa Iruka "

- Vous m'avez vraiment enlevé une épine du pied, je ne savais plus comment faire pour le virer, ce pot de colle, enfin… Je vous remercie Iruka, et à vous aussi monsieur, fit Kaname en s'adressant à Kakashi.

- Hmm ? répondit le jonin en sortant la tête de derrière son livre.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulut me laisser votre petit ami quelques instants. Merci.

- Heu… heu…mais…, commença Iruka en devant rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

- Allez, lui coupa Kaname, j'y vais, je vous laisse en amoureux. Vous formez un joli couple tous les deux. Peut-être à un de ces quatre.

Kaname regarda les deux ninjas, l'un d'une couleur rouge saignant, parfaitement incapable de bouger ou de répondre complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et l'autre naturel et calme d'un parfait sang froid qui répondit un au revoir sans bavure ni bredouillage. Puis il disparut à son tour dans les vestiaires.

Un long moment s'écoula, Iruka était perdu, dans sa tête les derniers mots de Kaname résonnaient. Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi posa son livre et qu'il se retourna vers le chunin qui était redevenu de sa belle couleur caramel, mais dont les yeux fixaient toujours la porte du vestiaire tellement il n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Eh bien, dit Kakashi en rompant le silence, on dirait qu'il y a foule ce soir aux sources, tu ne trouves pas Iruka ?

- Heu… oui, peut-être, répondit-il absent.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose je crois Iruka ?

- Heu… non j'ai oublié, répondit le chunin toujours dans les vapes.

Kakashi se racla la gorge et se colla soudain à Iruka en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- C'est qu'à cette heure-ci c'est l'heure des couples gay

- Ahhhh, cria Iruka en sentant une présence contre lui qui venait tout à coup de le sortir de ses pensées.

Il aperçut qu'il s'agissait du ninja copieur

- Ah, fit-il cette fois soulagé, c'est toi Kakashi, tu…tu m'a fait peur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et…

Iruka se retourna vers Kakashi toujours collé à lui.

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose Kakashi ?

- Heu…, répondit le ninja copieur surpris, non rien.

Kakashi se dégagea d'Iruka et sortit de l'eau.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il.

- Ah oui, moi aussi, il se fait tard et puis je n'ai pas encore mangé, je commence vraiment à avoir faim.

Iruka sortit à son tour de l'eau, mis sa serviette et suivit le jonin aux vestiaires. Soudain il s'arrêta surpris

- Heu… Kakashi ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi tu étais collé à moi tout à l'heure exactement ?

Le ninja copieur se frotta la tête embarrassé et répondit dans un faux rire :

- Heu… hé hé ! Pour rien. Heu… dis moi, je n'ai pas mangé non plus alors… ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? J'ai acheté des ramens, je sais que tu aimes ça, enfin…

Iruka le regarda et sourit

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Parfait à tout de suite.

Le ninja d'élite disparut dans une cabine pour se changer.

" Je ne suis pas fou ou bien Kakashi était vraiment collé à moi ? Il m'a bien invité à manger… chez lui !!! Si ça se trouve… Non c'est juste comme ça. Mais si… Oh oui si…"

Iruka devenait rouge comme un pivoine, et sautillait joyeusement en allant vers sa cabine, comme un adolescent qui vient d'avoir son premier coup de foudre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eh bien ça n'a pas changé d'un pouce en six ans, constata le chunin en observant le petit appartement du ninja copieur.

- Oui la décoration de la maison, la peinture et le papier peint ne sont pas mes activités favorites.

- Oui je m'en doutais.

- On passe à table ?

- D'accord.

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, Iruka ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Bien sûr il y avait cette histoire d'examen, mais il n'arrivait à parler, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'affronter l'oeil visible du jonin il perdait toute sa rancoeur.

Iruka le savait parfaitement, Kakashi était le ninja le plus talentueux pour s'occuper de Naruto. Le dauphin avait espéré au fond de lui que ce soit Kakashi qui est la charge de Naruto. Iruka avait éprouvé une certaine jalousie mal placée envers son petit élève blond qui passait toutes ses journées avec l'homme masqué. Iruka leva la tête de son bol de ramens et vit le visage d'un Kakashi sans masque lui faire face.

" C'est vrai qu'il est beau son visage ! Tellement beau, et puis il est intelligent et ne fonce jamais dans le tas sans réfléchir, il doit avoir une bonne raison d'envoyer Naruto à cet examen. Non mais ça va pas Iruka ? Tu lui trouves des excuses maintenant."

Les yeux du dauphin s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur le visage du jonin en train de finir son verre de saké.

"Mon Dieu ce visage, et cette peau lisse et sans trait grossier, et…et cette bouche, c'est vrai qu'elle embrasse drôlement bien."

Les joues d'Iruka rougirent, il était en train de faire l'éloge de son ex, et de fantasmer dessus !

Kakashi posa son verre sur la table et vit son hôte les pommettes légèrement roses, un petit sourire niai au coin de la bouche en train de le dévisager.

Il y a un problème ?

Heu…, répondit Iruka sortit subitement de ses pensées. Non, non aucun.

Ah bon ! Vu que tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure j'ai cru que…

Le ninja copieur s'arrêta, un autre sourire venait d'apparaître sur le visage du chunin, un sourire que l'on essaie de cacher malgré soit, mais qui se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Kakashi sourit à son tour, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Iruka sourire comme ça après l'avoir dévisagé. Le ninja copieur connaissait très bien ce sourire. Il y a six ans, c'était celui que le chunin faisait lorsqu'il venait d'avoir eu des pensées un peu trop sensuelles et que Kakashi venait de l'interrompre. Aujourd'hui le ninja d'élite aurait payé bien cher pour que son sharingan puisse lire les pensées qu'avaient eu Iruka.

Iruka Umino. Kakashi le savait très bien, il était toujours amoureux de ce chunin. Il y a cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés et depuis le jonin ne passait pas une nuit sans repenser à son erreur. Perdre le seul homme, le seul être qui avait fait naître en lui ce sentiment nouveau et si fort pour une pulsion aussi triviale. Ce sentiment si étrange, si effrayant et à la fois si enivrant. Un sentiment contre lequel aucune technique, si puissante soit elle, ne peut détruire.

Kakashi avait aimé son père, ses compagnons d'équipe, son sensei, et tous étaient morts sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose ; a à peine 18 ans le cœur du ninja copieur était devenu aussi froid est imperturbable que de la pierre. Pourtant deux ans plus tard se fut le regard emplit de joie et de vie d'un jeune chunin de 16 ans qui fit battre à nouveau son cœur perdu. En plus cette fois son cœur battait différemment, c'était toujours de l'amour, mais différent, c'était comme si ce chunin aspirant prof lui avait volé les propres battements de son cœur.

Kakashi n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ce fichu chunin, il s'en était même énervé au point de détruire complètement le terrain d'entraînement numéro 5 avec son éclair pourfendeur. Il avait demandé à l'hokage si une technique de genjutsu ou de ninjutsu permettait d'occuper les pensées de son adversaire continuellement pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais non rien à faire, et puis Kakashi avait finit par comprendre l'étrange mal dont il était atteint. Un mal ? Non bien au contraire, c'était plutôt agréable, même très agréable, cette monté de chaleur, cette petite boule au ventre et ces frissons qui s'étaient emparés de lui lorsqu'il avait enfin appris son nom : Iruka Umino. Ce sentiment portait le doux nom d'amour, le froid cœur du ninja copieur était tombé amoureux de cet homme, de son visage, de sa voix, de son rire, de son murmure, de son souffle.

Lors d'une mission ils avaient franchi le cap du j'aime mais je ne touche pas, et leur histoire avait commencé. Pour le jonin ça avait été la plus merveilleuse année de sa vie, jamais il n'avait atteint un tel niveau de bien être, mais aussi la plus raté, jamais il n'avait autant bâclé ses missions juste pour revenir à Konoha plus tôt pour revoir un visage unique. Mais pour une, une seule foutu pulsion qu'il avait été incapable de contrôler tout avait volé en éclat. D'accord il aurait du lui-même en parlé à Iruka, et au lieu de ça le beau dauphin l'avait appris de la bouche d'un Gaï pas très fin. Kakashi n'avait jamais pu s'en remettre complètement, perdre un ami au combat c'était dur, très dur, mais voir l'être le plus important à ses yeux vous dire qu'il vous quitte, et le voir avoir des aventures avec d'autres hommes c'était encore plus destructeur.

A chaque nouvel amant (et il n'y en pas tant que ça), Kakashi usait de ses belles paroles pour dissuader le foutu gêneur, et ça marchait plutôt pas mal, Iruka ne garder pas un homme plus de deux semaines avant de retomber dans un célibat de trois long mois. Alors d'accord c'était déguelasse de faire ça, mais Iruka était le dernier être cher qui lui restait, la seule personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Aujourd'hui ils s'étaient à nouveau disputés, c'était très fréquent depuis leur séparation, même pour des broutilles.

Mais là aux sources, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Iruka avait rougit en voyant le jonin, il avait détourné son regard presque gêné et honteux, Kakashi avait pris les devants en se collant à lui durant un moment d'inattention, ça avait été magique pour le jonin, et même si trouver une excuse valable avait été difficile, Kakashi voulait vérifier si ce qu'il pensait été fondé. Là, en invitant le chunin chez lui, il allait enfin savoir, et la splendide couleur tomate et le beau sourire gêné de son dauphin favori ne laissait aucun doute : Iruka l'aimait toujours.

Un nouveau silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Les deux ninjas ne se souriaient plus, et au contraire, avaient détourné leur regard de celui de l'autre. Iruka ne savait pas quoi dire, il était paralysé par la honte, Kakashi l'avait surpris dans ses pensées intimes et il en était devenu pivoine.

Quant au ninja d'élite il se torturait l'esprit pour essayer de trouver une jolie phrase bien pompeuse, sortie tout droit du "Paradis du batifolage", pour faire cracher au chunin ses pensées sensuelles, mais avec Iruka mettre en pratique cela c'était 100 fois plus difficile que de faire apprendre à Naruto les règles de vie à table. Finalement Iruka se leva :

- Bon… heu je vais y aller, il se fait vraiment tard maintenant.

Je dois partir sinon il va finir par se demander se que je fais à autant m'incruster, pensa le chunin.

- Heu… oui bien sûr, répondit bêtement l'homme au sharingan

Iruka commença à débarrasser la table et Kakashi suivit.

"Je ne peux quand même pas le retenir, pensa-t-il, il va croire que c'est juste pour faire passer une pulsion."

Iruka lui passa le plat.

"Et si jamais je lui disais que je préfère rester chez lui parce qu'il est trop tard ? Non, se serait trop flagrant, il va croire que c'est juste pour faire passer une envie."

Iruka lui passa le pichet.

"Je sais, pensa Kakashi, je lui dis qu'il est trop tard et qu'il ferait mieux de rester ici cette nuit vu l'heure. Mais non c'est stupide, c'est un chunin pas une femmelette. Il ne voudra jamais c'est trop flagrant."

Iruka lui passa les verres.

"Je…je ne veux pas partir."

Il passa les baguettes.

"Je…je ne veux pas qu'il parte."

Un bol.

" Je reste."

"Je le retiens"

Le second bol échappa des mains du chunin qui laissa un cri de stupeur s'échapper en sentant l'ustensile glisser entre ses doigts. Le bol explosa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Iruka releva la tête vers Kakashi, qui fit de même vers Iruka.

- Kakashi, murmura Iruka.

- Iruka, répondit le ninja copieur dans un souffle.

- Je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a glisser des mains et…

- Non, non ce n'est rien, coupa Kakashi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis dans même mouvement se baissèrent pour ramasser les morceaux.

- Je vais tout ramasser, dit Iruka.

- Non laisse, je vais m'en occuper, lui répondit le ninja copieur.

Leurs têtes se cognèrent, leurs mains se rencontrèrent et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils sentirent leurs joues prendre une teinte cramoisie. Iruka trembla et Kakashi sentie une douce chaleur monter en lui. Le jonin passa ses doigts dans ceux du chunin, et lui caressa la joue de l'autre main. Il attendit d'un regard interrogateur. Iruka embrassa les doigts aventureux qui glissaient sur ses lèvres. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et ses propres lèvres prirent la place de ses doigts, il fit glisser son baisser jusqu'aux oreilles de son amant et lui susurra :

- Suis-moi.

- Jusqu'au bout du monde, répondit le chunin dans un murmure amoureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinq ans, cinq ans qu'ils n'avaient pas éprouvé autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Ils avaient fait l'amour tellement de fois, qu'ils en étaient ressorti haletant et transpirant de fatigue autant que s'ils s'étaient entraînés au taijutsu trois jours durant sans s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'autre en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient d'éprouver. Iruka repensait au plaisir qui lui était monté à la gorge quand Kakashi avait fait glisser sa langue du haut de son cou jusqu'à ses parties intimes, aux petits gémissements qu'il avait poussé lorsqu'il avait senti la bouche du jonin entourer son sexe, et à l'orgasme qu'il avait crié quand le liquide blanc sortit. Kakashi se remémorait les sentiments qu'il avait eu en pénétrant Iruka, le petit cri de douleur que le chunin avait poussé quand il était entré en lui, et à cette folle chaleur qui avait monté en lui lorsque Iruka lui avait demandé d'accélérer. Kakashi entendait encore la voix du chunin jouir à chaque fois qu'ils éjaculaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka se retourna dans le lit, et son bras chercha le corps du jonin. Aucune présence. Il ouvrit les yeux, un lit vide. Son regard s'arrêta sur la place froide de son amant de cette nuit, il revoyait Kakashi couchait sur son corps en train de lui murmurer des milliers de "je t'aime" à son oreille. Iruka sourit en repensant à tout ça. Il attrapa l'oreiller du ninja copieur et le serra fort contre sa poitrine, l'odeur de Kakashi était encore présente.

" Cinq ans que je n'avais pas couché dans ce lit, pensa le dauphin, on dirai mon corps me réclamait cette nuit depuis tout ce temps."

Iruka avait le regard dans le vague, il pensait à Kakashi. Il fixait la petite table de nuit en face de lui sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il regardait, une lampe, une photo, un livre, un réveil, 13h45.

"13h45 ?"

- AAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!

Kakashi sursauta d'un bond énorme en entendant le hurlement de son amant venant de la chambre. Le repas vola en éclat, Kakashi sortit en courant de la cuisine et se précipita vers les cris du chunin. Il arriva dans la chambre alerte au moindre bruit, signe ou geste suspect, prêt à combattre comme un bon ninja opérationnel. Iruka était assis sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés, fixant la table de nuit. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait comme figé dans de la glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Kakashi inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aaaa…aaa…n…non c-c-c'est p-p-p-pas p-p-p-p-possible, bredouilla le bloc de glace.

Il leva péniblement sa main comme si des poids y avaient été attachés, et pointa du bout de son doigt le petit appareil indiquant l'heure.

- L-l-le le…i-i-i-il il il… tr-tr-treize… treize…

Kakashi poussa un long soupir de soulagement, Iruka allait bien. Du moins physiquement…

- Heu, commença Kakashi, Iruka, je suis désolé mon amour mais je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes. Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus clair ?

Voyant que le dauphin ne répondait pas à sa question et qu'il bredouillait toujours autant ses bribes de mots incompréhensibles, Kakashi poursuivit en souriant :

- Tu sais j'étais dans la cuisine entrain de faire le repas quand tu as hurlé. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, j'ai cru que…

- AAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Kakashi sursauta à nouveau, Iruka avait sauté hors du lit et s'agitait à présent comme un fou furieux. Il regardait dans les moindres recoins de la chambre en criant :

Non c'est pas possible ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Non ! Non! Non ! Merde où ils sont

passés ?

Iruka fouilla le bureau.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est pas vrai !

Iruka se jeta sur la commode

- Je suis maudit ! Pas encore, ça va pas recommencer !

Il sauta sur le lit et déballa les draps avec une violence digne d'un Kyubi. Voyant qu'il n'y avait apparemment rien dedans, il s'assit sur le lit et cria :

- Raaaaah !!! Non !!!

Kakashi, stupéfait, demanda naturellement :

- Heu… Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Iruka se retourna vers lui :

- Kakashi, s'écria-t-il, tu es là.

- Heu…oui, répondit le jonin abasourdit, il n'était quand même pas arrivé avec la plus grande discrétion qui soit.

- Viens, viens là, assis toi à côté de moi.

Le ninja copieur s'exécuta sans poser de questions, Iruka n'avait pourtant bu que deux verres de saké hier soir.

- Là, fit Iruka en montrant le réveil au jonin étonné, dis-moi quelle heure lis-tu ?

Kakashi tourna lentement sa tête vers le réveil.

- 13h45. Pourquoi tu n'aimes p…

- Je suis viré ! coupa le chunin

- Viré ?

- Dis-moi Kakashi tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un ex prof chunin au chômage pour heu… sortir les poubelles ?

- Sortir les pou…, Kakashi s'arrêta et sourit à son amant, il avait compris.

- Heu… oui, reprit le ninja d'élite, c'est vrai que c'est un peu tard pour aller à l'Académie, les cours commencent à 8h00 pile. Mais tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas pouvoir aller au boulot à cause d'une indisponibilité.

- Une indisponibilité ! répéta Iruka, tu appelles ça une indisponibilité ! Couche toute la nuit avec son amant et n'arrive pas à se lever le matin. Quel motif valable ! Déjà il y a cinq ans j'étais en retard à cause de ça alors là…

- Mmmm…, Kakashi embrassa Iruka dans le cou, moi je le trouve plutôt bien ce motif d'absence.

- Kakashi, s'écria Iruka, c'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. Aujourd'hui j'étais censé emmener les élèves faire une mission de repérage dans la forêt. Où sont mes vêtements ?

- Allons du calme, répondit le ninja copieur, tes vêtements sont dans le salon, je les ai pliés là-bas pour ne pas te réveiller, mais visiblement j'aurais du éviter de te séparer d'eux.

Iruka rougit de honte, il avait réagit comme un gamin, après tout on ne viré pas quelqu'un parce qu'un jour dans l'année il n'étais pas venu se pointer au boulot. Iruka reprit d'un ton calme cette fois-ci :

Excuse moi Kakashi, c'est l'habitude.

Kakashi sourit et s'approcha du beau dauphin les yeux emplit de malice

Alors comme ça des marmots de 10 ans vont me voler mon homme pour le reste de la journée, hein ?

Iruka plongea son regard dans les yeux quémandeurs et pervers du très respectable Kakashi.

- Mmm…, soupira Iruka, ça dépend.

- C… comment ça, ça dépend ? demanda Kakashi les yeux ronds.

Les cuisses d'Iruka s'accrochèrent aux hanches du jonin et s'allongea sur le lit, en emmenant son amant sur lui. Iruka entoura le cou du ninja copieur de ses bras et l'embrassa, puis il lui susurra tendrement à l'oreille

- Cela dépend de la manière dont tu me feras l'amour.

THE END

OWARI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
